The Liars
by Insert Obsession here
Summary: Kairi, I love you. Sora whispered softly, holding Kairi's hands. Kairi was silent, then said I would like to say the same, but you know I hate to lie.Second book of The lost, the Liars, And a lot of other losers
1. 3 days gone

Author Pre notes:

This is the 2nd "Book" in my three "Book" Fan Fiction: The Lost, The Liars, and a lot of other Losers. This is the "Liars" part.

Please Read. It means a lot! You can say whatever your want, bad or good, and it would help a lot if you give me harsh advice: )

Also, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. And if you haven't played Kingdom hearts 1 or 2, and you want to be completely Spoiler free, it's won't be the best idea to read this.

Okay, enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Three days gone**

"Sora!?" The voice seemed far away, but it was panicking "Sora!?" He recognized this voice.

He could not breathe. Something wet was in his throat.

Suddenly, someone's lips pressed hard against his, and air came into his throat, and down into his lungs.

He sat up quickly, coughing out salt water, and wheezing in gulps of hair.

"Sora!" A girl wrapped her arms around him, and squeezed him tight, making it harder to breathe. "Kairi!" He choked, his head pounding, "Stop! I can't . . . Breathe!"

In the split second when Kairi backed up, he saw tears were streaming down her face, and her eyes were red. And before he could say anything else, she grabbed his head, and gave him a hard kiss.

Something in Sora's brain short circuited. He was shocked; he opened his eyes, then he closed them, enjoying this moment.

He didn't know how long it last, but he knew when she broke away, a voice was laughing.

Both Sora and Kairi turned around to see Riku, their blue haired friend cackling at the sight of them.

-He put his hands out in front of him. "Hey, I'm sorry, Should I leave you two alone?"

Sora could feel the heat creeping up his cheek. He scratched the back of his head, not knowing what to say. "Um . . . well."

"I found him!" Kairi sat quickly, her cheeks almost as red as her hair, "Aren't you glad?"

"Of course I'm glad!" Riku walked over to Sora, and held out an arm for him to hold on to as he got up. Sora grabbed the hand, and pulled himself to his feet. He got up surprisingly quickly, and brushed off the sand from his legs, arms, and hair.

"Hold on a minute there," Riku said, taken aback by his quick recovery, "You were just an inch from death a minute ago, you might want to take it slowly."

Sora shook his head, smiling. "I actually never felt so alive!"

Riku snorted, "That kiss? Is that what this is about?"

Sora's cheeks started burning again, and he looked to see Kairi looking at her feet.

The noise of the oars running through the water was the only sound that was heard as they rowed back from the island. Sora was still soaking wet from the ocean, and his cheeks were still red. He pushed an oar through the water on one side of the boat, then pushed it on the other side of the boat.

Riku had the other oar of the long boat. He kept looking back at Sora and Kairi a smirk on his face.

Kairi was looking at her knees, her cheeks a little pink as well.

Sora could tell she felt the same as he did. He didn't know if it would ever be the same again. They always did like each other, but when she kissed him, it was almost as if sealing the deal, making it official.

He couldn't stop staring at her. Her smile was so beautiful, and her hair . . . it seemed like a dream he would never want to wake up from.

"So . . ." Riku said over his shoulder, "Where have you been?"

Sora was confused. Where has he been? That was a stupid question.

"Um . . ." He hesitated, wondering what he should say. "Destiny Islands?"

"No, I mean which part of Destiny Islands?"

"I don't get it."

Riku turned his head around, "Where have you been for the last three days?"

Sora thought for a second. "Well, three days ago I was at my house, and at the island, the next day I was at my house, at school, and . . ."

"No you weren't." Kairi said softly. "You weren't at school since Tuesday."

"No . . ." Sora laughed. "Yesterday was Tuesday. Today is . . ."

"Saturday." Riku looked back ahead. "I've never heard of a week like that. 'Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Saturday!' Ha. Great."

"This isn't funny." Kairi had a worried look on her face. "We were so scared! You didn't come to school, we came to your house, and your mom said that you left for school that morning! And then we started looking for you . . . all of us, Wakka, Tidus, Selphie, and all of us couldn't find you. We thought you were dead!"

"We thought the Heartless or someone else took you, or something. So, we were going to contact the King, or someone."

Sora was still in shock. He had just lost three days of his life . . . what had happened?

"The last thing I remember . . ." He thought back. He could not see an image in his mind, but he knew for a fact that he walked out the door, and walked to school. He knew it for a fact, but he could not see it in his head. It was weird. Probably his friends were just playing a cruel trick. "Okay guys, whatever."

Riku shrugged his shoulders, "Wait til your mother sees you! She's been on edge the past three days, crying about you disappearing again."

Sora's mother was very anxious about her son ever since he came back home after he had defeated Xemnas. He was gone for more than a year, and she had expressed her feelings of fear that Sora was dead somehow.

He know worried about his mother sanity when he was gone for those three days . . . _IF_ he was gone for the three days.

The boat his the sand, and Sora and Riku got out. Sora held Kairi's hand as she got out. They still gave each other that look. Sora's stomach did a summersault.

Selphie was on the shore. Her face lit up when he saw that Sora was with Riku and Kairi. "Sora! You're okay!" She squealed. "Tidus! Wakka! We found him!"

"Well, I feel awkward." Sora said quietly to himself. He didn't exactly want people worrying about him, just because he had been gone for a few days and he couldn't remember what happened.

Selphie, much to his surprise, ran to him, and hugged him. "I thought you left again!" Then she stepped back, "You're soaking wet!" She still had a smile on her face. "We can take you to your house, and I'll make hot chocolate!"

"Mon!" Sora turned around. Wakka came to him. "Where you been, Mon? We looked all over de Islands! You were nowhere!"

"Dude! Don't ever do that to me again!" Tidus was on the other side of Sora. He pushed him, and said, "Where were you?"

Sora looked down, biting his lip. "I actually have no idea!"

"Come on!" Riku's hand put a hand on his back, "We'll go to your house, and Selphie will make us that hot chocolate!"

"Yeah." Sora said softly, "Let's go."

When Sora opened the door, he heard his mother call. "Sora! Is that you?"

He smiled, "Hi Mom!"

A crash of china breaking, footsteps, and then a scream: "Sora! I thought I had lost you again!"

He saw one look at his mother, and then he was pulled into a tight embrace, his face lost into her light brown hair.

"Mom, I'm okay!" He laughed.

"You're wet! Were you in the ocean?"

Sora nodded his head. "Yeah. Hey, mom, I have my friends here, can they stay a while. Selphie brought Hot Chocolate."

Behind him, the girl held up a box and shook it.

"So," Tidus said, fifteen minutes later, as he sat, sipping his hot chocolate.

Sora's house was kind of small. The kitchen was barely big enough to fit three people in. So, they resorted to sitting down outside on the porch.

"Where have you been?" Tidus continued.

Sora sighed, and circled his finger around the rim of his mug."I honestly can't remember." He looked up at the sky. "All I remember is that I walked to school. And then, the next thing I remember was Kairi's voice at the beach."

"What happened?"

Sora and Kairi told the short story. Kairi and Riku explained looking on the Island "Once More", and Kairi walked the shore line, and found Sora lying on the beach.

She also explained her fear that he was gone, and he wasn't breathing, and her giving him mouth to mouth. Sora got uncomfortable. It became even worse when Riku added when he came to the area where they were sitting, they were kissing.

Sora cleared his throat, and looked away.

Tidus was laughing, and Selphie was staring wide eye at the two. She muttered something softly under her breath that sounded like, "How Romantic."

Sora felt very uncomfortable.

**Chapter 1.5**

Mc_Kay watched the screen, laughing. _

"_He is so funny!" She giggled. She had her feet up on the desk that had a large computer on it. She was looking up at the screen of the computer. She had a bowl of popcorn in one hand, and a drink in another._

_The room was dark, and small. The Computer took up most of the space. But still, there was a bed and a fridge and freezer crammed in the room._

_McKay had red hair that was layered and long. Her clothes were dark, and she had many earrings. Five was in one ear, six in another._

_A new girl walked in the room. She looked quite different from the girl sitting, watching the computer screen. She had short blue hair and no earrings, but she did have dark blue clothing._

"_What are you doing, McKay?" The blue hair girl walked over to the girl in the chair, and stared up at the screen._

_The first girl, McKay, pointed to the screen. "I'm doing my job, 'aint I?"_

_The blue haired girl watched the computer screen. Loathing filled her eyes, and she gave out an angry huff, turning around. _

"_Wait, Ria? What are you mad about?" Mckay whined sarcasticly, turning her chair away from the computer. "I'm doing what Father told us to do! You act as if it's a bad thing!"_

_The blue hair girl, Ria, was walking to the fridge. "Last time I checked, messing around with people's hearts wasn't actually a good thing." She opened the freezer door, which was located right above the fridge door, and pulled out two ice creams._

_She walked back over to the girl named McKay, and handed her a blue ice cream._

"_And for the record McKay, I don't care what father says anymore."_

_McKay took the ice cream slowly. "You don't care?" She said slowly._

_Ria did not reply. She was looking to the floor. "Don't you ever wonder what it's like to be your own self?"_

"_I don't understand . . ."_

"_We are here for father's bidding; don't you want to choose your life sometimes?"_

"_We don't have a life, if you noticed!" She stood up, staring down at her. "Do you know what he could do to us if we even disobey the smallest order he gives us?"_

"_He could destroy us by the slightest touch, but hasn't he destroyed us already? There is nothing to destroy!" She stood up as well, moving her hands in such a way that ice cream drops were flicking across the room. "We have to stop this! We can't be controlled by some old guy! We need to stop working on idle projects, we need to do things for ourselves!"_

_McKay Came closer to Ria, glaring at her strait in her eyes. "So you're saying that we should rebel? Organization XIII tried that, and look how they ended up!"_

_" A Rebelion? No, I call it a Revolution!"_


	2. Warning

That night, Sora ate dinner with his mother. They sat at the small kitchen table.

"How are you feeling, Sora?"

He picked at his dinner. He shrugged his shoulders, stabbing his fork into the fried fish on his plate.

How did he feel? Well, how should he feel when three days of his life disappears, and when he comes back, Kairi kisses him, and everyone starts treating him like a sick patient in the hospital. People were keeping an eye on him, watching him as if he was going to disappear again. They gave him smiles, hugs, and stories of "we were so worried" but it still felt weird.

Probably it felt weird because things were too normal. Usually, when someone disappears in Sora's life, Sora had to search for them, and they had a reunion with a climax. That's what happened to Kairi and Riku. With Kairi, Sora had turned into a heartless, and they ended up sharing a heart. With Riku, Sora had broken down in tears, and they got to defeat Xemnas together.

But this time, it wasn't anything. He should be happy, he should be grateful, but it just didn't feel right.

He went to his room with the same thoughts in his head. He lied on his bed that was too small for him, his feet sticking out at the end.

"I need to buy a new bed," he said to himself as he looked out the window.

He was tired. He'll think about everything the next day.

_The boy was lying on the bed so peacefully. Ria watched him with pity stuck in her throat. She walked closer to him, recognizing the boy was too large for his bed. She smiled, and laid her hand on his shoulder. _

"_Sora!" She whispered. "Sora!" She shook him awake._

_His eyes opened, and he looked up at the girl. When his eyes focused on her, he pulled his blankets up to his neck, "Who are you?!"_

_Ria looked sadly at the boy. "I guess you don't remember."_

_He stared at her through drooping eyes. "How did you get in my room?"_

_Ria blinked. "Well, I walked through your bedroom door . . ."_

He shook his head, eyes still hardly opened. "_Why are you here?!" _

_Ria bit her lip. "Well . . . I'm not sure. I just wanted to . . . I wanted to . . ." She sighed. "I know you're too tired to understand, but I want to take you away from here, but she'll find out, and she'll tattle tale on me, that little brat, and we'll both be on the chopping block!" _

_Sora stared at the girl, still looking confused._

_Ria gave him a pitying look and she gave him a hug. "I'm so sorry."_

_The boy didn't say anything. He seemed lost._

_Ria pulled back, and said, "You have to act as if you never saw this, okay?"_

_Still goggling at the girl, he moved his head in a slow nod, closing his eyes. "Alright."_

"_And remember, things are going to be different. Be prepared! I am trying my best to get you out of here as soon as I can, probably when I get someone else to help me, alright?" _

_She got up, and started walking out of the room. When she looked back, she saw the boy already lying down, and asleep._

_She stopped in the doorway. "Be careful, brother."_


End file.
